


Skybound

by oseofo



Series: LWA Rare Ships Week 2020 [1]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Flying, lwa rare ships, rare-lwa-ships-week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-23
Updated: 2020-09-23
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:29:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26617477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oseofo/pseuds/oseofo
Summary: The sky is what bounds the two of them together.
Relationships: Atsuko "Akko" Kagari/Amanda O'Neill
Series: LWA Rare Ships Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939450
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Skybound

**Author's Note:**

> I totally forgot about rare pair week! This is somewhat rushed, as I have limited access to a PC. Nonetheless, I hope you enjoy!

It starts in the sky. When the chips are down, the sky is something that Amanda can count on.

Amanda thinks of Akko. More specifically, the many times when she took Akko flying. The joyous laughter from Akko as Amanda twisted in the air and defied the safety protocols fueled her. Fueled her to go to even further heights.

Part of Amanda would not have minded if things had stayed like that forever. It’s a part that Amanda doesn’t like about herself, but it’s there.

(Amanda knows that Akko accepts this part of her, and that is enough. Just as she accepts the bad parts of Akko.)

But then, Akko was no longer sitting behind Amanda. Rather, she learned to fly on her own. Akko was now besides her in the sky. And even as the part of her that wanted Akko to forever cling to her back sulked at the loss, an even bigger part of her was thrilled. The sky meant freedom. And the sky was vast. Akko could now meet her up in the sky. For Amanda, that was joy and many other things.

Amanda has always been the happiest when in the sky. In the sky, all the problems that she has on the ground are forgotten; unable to reach her. She knows Akko has yearned for the sky for years. Watching Akko manage to grow on her own and reach her in the sky, well, that is a thrill that Amanda wishes to experience forever.

Akko’s joyous laughter now reaches her ears from the side, instead of from behind, causing her to smirk. She turns and looks at Akko with a small smile forming on her face. Amanda tries to memorize everything about Akko at that moment. From the way her lips curl in a smile of enjoyment, to the way her eyes shine brightly as they gaze at the clouds.

Amanda silently curses. But in a good way, really.

She is in love.

Amanda is caught by surprise when Akko turns to look at her with an expression that instantly tells Amanda a million things as a million emotions are reflected there. And they are all directed towards her.

There is one particular emotion in Akko’s face that makes Amanda blush deeply. Her first instinct is to look away because she is honestly afraid. Afraid of ruining what the two of them have right now with anything more.

But Amanda won’t look away. Because this is Akko. And if Amanda can make a sure-win bet right now, it would be that Akko will never allow their bond to diminish.

Amanda returns the look Akko is giving her, doing her best to reflect what she feels for Akko.

And when Akko’s expression turns the happiest Amanda has ever seen, her heart soars as high as they are flying right now.

The sky is a strange place to fall in love, but Amanda wouldn’t have it otherwise. After all, the sky is what bounds the two of them together.


End file.
